Omegafire
Omegafire (called オメガファイヤー'' Omegafaiyā'' in Japan) was a fanon company founded in 2000. It primarily developed games for Nintendo consoles, though it also made consoles itself and developed for other systems as well. It's CEO and founder was . While its primary focus was on video games, it also published manga, comics, novels, movies, TV shows, etc. It released its first console, the Omegafire Mira, in 2017. History Omegafire was founded as ALG Inc. on November 2, 2000. It produced its first games between 2002 and 2005, but most were left with mixed reviews or cancelled entirely. It had a six-year hiatus from creating games from 2006 to 2012, ended by the release of Super Mario 99 for the Nintendo Wii, a sequel to Super Mario 64, after ALG had made a partnership with Nintendo and gained rights to the Mario franchise. ALG rose to fame following the release of Super Mario 99. Later, Mario Kart U was released and received critical acclaim. ALG also created New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure, which also received critical acclaim and is known as the game that truly brought ALG to fame. This later spawned a sequel, New Super Mario Bros. 5-Star Adventure 2, in early 2013. Between 2013 and Q2 2015, ALG produced many more games, mainly of the Mario series. It also developed two consoles, but only one was barely successful. In 2015, ALG announced that it was changing and officially changed it's name to OmegaAlpha Games. As OmegaAlpha, it developed Splatoon X and began development on Kid Icarus: Armageddon. In another attempt at consoles, OmegaAlpha announced the Nintendo EX, which was very well received upon its reveal. On December 9, 2015, the name was changed yet again into Omegafire. While it still developed games for Nintendo consoles, it has since moved onto other consoles alongside it including support for PlayStation 4 and more exclusives and enhancements for the EX. The company has since started producing more original works, starting with Starlight and eventually starting the Golden Soul series, Omegafire's signature series. On October 9, 2016, OmegaFire hinted that it was developing a new console, later revealed to be the Omegafire Mira. On February 21, 2017, OmegaFire CEO announced Project Daybreak, a game series project that was aimed to be a part of the New Fantendoverse. In later 2017, the company was suddenly shut down in favor of its successor, Eximius Interactive. Golden Soul : Main article: Golden Soul (series) Golden Soul is OmegaFire's primary and signuature series, as well as being the one the company is best known for. It has spawned video games, mangas, and novels. A real novel, written by EximiusMax himself, was also planned for a 2017 release date, but this didn't happen. Golden Soul has undone a multitude of changes over the years outside of Fantendo. See here for more information. Daybreak Daybreak was another series that acted as a sister series to the Golden Soul series. It was planned to possibly be included in the New Fantendoverse. It was cancelled upon OmegaFire's shutdown. Games Produced As ALG/OmegaAlpha Cancelled Games Consoles Produced Category:Companies Category:OmegaFire Category:OmegaFire Games Category:EximiusMax Category:Eximius Interactive